Secrets (Between The Shades)
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Summary: Quinn Fabray isn't your average teenager. Yes, she falls in love, and yes she's just as angsty as anyone else, but she flies every night on paperlike wings, waiting for the day when her chosen one will come and sweep her away from reality. But when her chosen one does show, her reality is indeed turned topsy turby, but is it for the best?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Quinn Fabray isn't your average teenager. Yes, she falls in love, and yes she's just as angsty as anyone else, but she flies every night on paperlike wings, waiting for the day when her chosen one will come and sweep her away from reality. But when her chosen one does show, her reality is indeed turned topsy turby, but is it for the best?**_

Chapter 1 : The Prom

She didn't see me. Well, she did, but it was never really all of me.

We've been best friends since the day she was transferred to my school in fifth grade. But here at prom? She can't see everything. There is so much about her I find beautful. She has amazing dark brown hair. her eyes are normally a pretty brown color, although her dark brown prom dress brings out the brown. I just can never tell her how breath taking she really is.

I suppose you're wondering why that is. It isn't that I'm the nerdiest guy in school; Nah, I'm in her group, so I'm pretty well known. It isn't because I'm the shy guy, I'm the guardian of the group. The reason I can't tell her is because I'm not a guy at all. My name is Quinn, although from time to time, they call me Q or Rachel call me Quinnie, yeah only her though. Very, very rarely though. Everyone, including Rachel, knows I much prefer girls over guys, they think I'm crazy, but hey, I'm allowed a personal preference. In fact, one of the grou[s I've hung out with within this past year was mostly made up of my ex's. I've always wanted Rachel though, and the only one who knows is her sister.

In all the time I've known her, she's never shown an interest in anyone. Guys have chased her but she always said no. It isn't that she hates people, she just says she has someone else in mind. Which is understandable right? The thing I don't get though, is the fact that she hasn't told me anything/ I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other kind of thing, right? I guess I missed the new BFF's code of law saying that girls gotta keep their love interests a secret. HA!

Sitting here watching her at our Senior prom is hard. She's a good dancer, seeing all thise boys dancing so close to her is painful to watch. She doesn't tell them to leave her alone when one chances to brush up against her. Guys know she doesn't say anything, she knows she's beautiful and she loves the attention as long as they know that she isn't interested.

"Someone needs a pepsi."

"San, you know I don't like pop."

"I know. You ust look a bit down it's prom, you should be having a good time. Woo all the girls to do your bidding. Crap like that." She nudged me over, opening her Pepsi with a crack and a fizz. "You know that lavender dress of yours has guys drooling, and not to mention, everyone saying how awesome your eyes look."

"Not interested. Nor am I wanting certain latina attention either." I sighed, glancing in Santana's direction.

"Watching Rachel then?" I took her pop and cringed as I took a sip. Yep, gross. "She's pretty popular with the guys. Even guys my age. Although they don't mess with her 'cause of her age."

"You sure that's the only reason?" I smiled. "Not like her big sister has anything to do with it right?" She grinned.

Santana is Rachel's older sister. She's nineteen years old and very protective of Rachel and I. "You're right. She has her eyes set on someone else. I make sure they know that if someone asks me about her." She chuckled. "Not that many would go ask about her to me or anything." She smiled her knowing smile, gosh she's annoying.

"Stop, God Santana. It's hard enough not knowing. Let me guess, you know who this mystery man is huh?"

"Mystery woman more like. But yeah. I'm her sister, of course I know. What with the diary reading and all." She grinned and I smacked her.

"Like you live with her." I couldn't help smiling at her idiotic comment though. "Does this girlie share her feelings?" Santana shrugged. "Oh come on Lopez! Tell me, who is she?"

"It isn't for me to say. When Rachel wants you to know, she'll tell you. Until then, you'll just have to be patient." She leaned back with a grunt. She was done with this conversation. I've known her for seventeen years, I know that much about her.

We both watched Rachel for a little while. Neither of us felt the need for conversation. It's just the way we are. Rachel turned around and gave me a huge smile and a wave. I smiled back, but I didn't get up from my seat. I saw Rachel pout a little before she turned to walk my way. She bounded up to me and bent over.

"You look kinda miserable. You should get up and dance with me Quinnie, come on! Please?!" Rachel continued to pout, and I giggled. "Don't laugh at me! Jeesh, come on! San, be useful and help me get her to dance with me please?"

"Rachel, come on. You know I can't dance!"

"Your talking none sense! Your just being antisocial! Don't make me get Brittany! I'll do it and you know it!" she giggled. I shook my head and stood up.

"One dance. But after that, your not allowed to threaten me with Brittany." I folded my arms and looked up at her.

"Oh you know Britt Britt won't do anything. You know that too well." She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Then I guess I don't have to dance now, do I?" I let go of her hand and sat back down, crossing my ankles and folding my hands in my lap. I gave her my most flirtatious smile. She bit her lip for a second, but only for a second. Then she was her normal self.

"Come on! Please?" She continued pouting. "For me? One dance! And then I promise you can come back and sulk. I promise!" I got up and took her hand and smiled. She closed her eyes giving me her open mouthed grin, as she tilted her head to the side. I shook my head. Rachel was a dweeb. We all knew it, but yet, we all thought that she was adorable. I think every group of friends need an adorable, childish dweeb or they'd fail out as friends. The groups around us at the school never have the dweeb like we do, they all keep splitting up until there's like two friends of each group that are loyal to one top bitch, but they all hang out. It's like a group of girl gangs that hang out and plot, but each alpha bitch has their own version of the plan and screws everything up for the rest of the bitches.

I stepped into our circle of girls. Each one of them cheered that I was actually in. Total eye roll right? San came up to us too. Of course all the girls threw her into the middle of our circle like she was fresh meat, but really? To be honest? She's the only fresh meat. And I'm not trying to sound nasty or anything with the whole meat thing. It's just, you know, new victim to us. We dance in a circle for a reason. What the middle of circle means is that woever is in the middle, that person has to dance with each girl in turn before the song is over. Typically, around spring time when everyone gets a new boyfriend...Or girlfroend in mine and Rachel's case, they get thrown into the middle as well. The girls all think it's unfair that Rachel and I don't have boys to throw in, but whatever.

When my turn came up, San winked at me and randomly tugged me around and placed me right next to Rachel. Which mean the next person she was o dance with was Rachel. Of course, Kitty was pissed that she skipped her turn. Santana ignored her and went on to Rachel. She turned her to me and pulled the two of us together. She winked again, and I felt my cheeks get really warm. She blushed a second too, but she dragged me into the middle of the circe, completely ignoring tradition and stared the whole dance off thing in the middle of our group. We dance a few seconds, then we pulled away from the center while another girl or two went in. After that song though, I slipped away from the group and went and sat down down again. Of course, as usual, I was followed by Santana.

"Why did you do that?" I snarled at her. "You completely shattered what little reputation I have with her. She has a love interest and I try to stay away from said love interest! Why do you do that Lopez?! Just randomly make it difficult for me to keep it to my own damn self?!" I was standing up by now. I barely managed to keep my voice down.

"Jessh, chill out Fabray! Look, I don't have to tell you my reasons because that would be throwing away the fun of embarrassing the hell out of the both of you." I raised my fist to punch her, but she grabbed my wrist before I could even make contact.

"Awhy are you following me knowing that I'm prety pissed off at your little stunt that could totally blow my cover?!"

"Well, I kinda wnat you to get the gir. Since I can't let one of those idiots with her, I'm trying to get you to my sister, beside you're like my bestfriend, so I can trust you with her." She said shrugging. "Look, if you guys randomly decide to go to Vegas to get married or something, you have got to make sure to take me, we'l l get different rooms obviously, but-" I yanked my wrist out of her grasp and hit her, hard.

"Look! She doesn't like me the way I like her. All your doing right now is causing problems for me. Stop trying to help me get the girl because you want me around. I want to keep my best friend okay?"

"I just love how I give you hints left and right and you still don't get it." She glared at me, almost angrily. "Ay dios mio Fabray! Rachel's love interest is a little bit closer to home that you think. And no, it's not your sister." I froze.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Rachel tells me everything. So I know this secret love interest. This mystery woman. The reason she hasn't told you is for the same reason you haven't told her. She's afraid it would blow this damn friendship of yours. She's been throwing hints at you all evening and you're just pulling yourself away from her! I had to do something because I'm tired of her coming home disappointed that your still not getting it and pushing her away!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!" I yelled.

"She's always telling me she is interested in someone else whenever someone asks her out! I can't believe what your telling me." I turn away to walk out the door and get my coat.

San grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her. "No one told you anything because you were always with another girl. I'm the only person that knows she likes you, I'm the only person that knows she's into girls in the first place. I couldn't tell you because, well, she's my sister! I can't just go off to the person she has a crush on and be all like 'my sister totaly thinks you're a total cutie'"

"YOU JUST DID IDIOT!" I pulled my arm away and stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Quinn Fabray isn't your average teenager. Yes, she falls in love, and yes she's just as angsty as anyone else, but she flies every night on paperlike wings, waiting for the day when her chosen one will come and sweep her away from reality. But when her chosen one does show, her reality is indeed turned topsy turby, but is it for the best?**_

Chapter 2 : Hardly to Understand

By the time I got outside, I was trembling so bad, I could barely walk. I found a bench outside and just cried.

"Britt would be angry if you go back in there with your mascara all smeared you know." I looked up to see Rachel stepping down the stairs towards me. She knelt down in front of me, I turned my face away.

"Look. Santana didn't mean to be such an ass. It wasn't that bad, it was actually funny. Although we will be hearing it from Kitty for a week, if not more." I continued my silence, I would n't even look at her. "Quinn, please talk to me." I shook my head.

"Quinn.. Don't hurt me like this. We've been best friends since we were 10. I may not know what's going on, but I know there is something that's bugging you. Come on, defender bitch, let me defend you for once."

I lifeted my face to look at her, she had a smile, but it didnt touch her eyes. "Look, Rach, I don't know if I can talk to you right now without saying to much. If I end up saying too much you'll get up and walk right back into those doors. You'll probably walk right out of my life for a little while. I don't think I could handle that."

I turned away from her again.

"Look, Quinn, if you don't want to tell me right now, that's cool. But seriously, you need to stop blubbering all over yourself." Rachel sat down next to me and turned my face to look at her.

"We need to get you to a bathroom and fix this mess honey. Quinnie, I need you to stop running away from me. It makes me feel loney, and kinda bad too."

"I really don't see how it matters."

"Well, it does. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"I suppose, but only an edited version. I'm not ready to tell anyone everything yet."

Rachel smiled tenderly. "Somethings better than nothing. Edited or not."

I thought a second on how I can edit what was said between me and Santana. "There's this girl I've liked for a while right? But she's made it pretty clear to everyone that she's pretty much taken. Well, she also has this sister who knows that I have liked her sister for a long time. Every now and then she does something stupid to totally embarrass me in front of this girl. I've asked her why she keeps doing that kind of stuff, and she said that since she's her sister and didn't want her to do anything with one of the idiots or jocks around, she wants me to get the girl 'cause she believes me after all I'm her bestfriend and wanted to keep around she said." I took a breath, "What she doesn't realize is that if this girl doesn't like me and it is made known that I like her, she'll never talk to me again. I'd rather keep our friendship the way it is. It's really difficult to like a girl that you see often and are close to and then not be able to tell her everything. Next thing I know, her sister is telling me that she likes me and just can't tell me because she believes the same way. She doesn't want to totally ruin our friendship. She isn't sure if I like her or not, and she doesn't want to be the one to tell me because she's afraid that I'd reject her. I still can't tell her because what if her sister was just making up that story so she could see if she could prank me? On the other hand, why would she lie to me? I just don't know anymore."

"What's this girl like?" Rachel wasn't looking at me. She was looking anywhere but me. For a second I almost thought I saw a tear, I passed it off as the pound of glitter Brittany used on her.

"She's indescribeable. She's totally breathtaking. She is cute, yeah whatever, but the way she acts. The was she thinks, the way she talks to the people around her. The way she treaths people in general. She's pretty, smart, and som incredibly sweet, everyone loves her. She's a total dork though." I couldn't help but smile. That was about everything about Rachel. I just hope she understood. If she didn't like me, she hopefully wouldn't. If she did, she totally would get it and hopefully say something. Rachel just sat there staring at her hands.

"I've been having a bit trouble with the person I like too. It's not as complex as yours though. My sister isn't involved. She does hang out with us constantly but, I don't think she'd do anything to help out. I've been throwing hints out the window at her. She's just not getting it at all, like she sees me but she doesn't really notice me." Rachel stood up shaking her head. "Let's get your face all fixed up shall we?"

I agree and we walked on. She was silent the whole time we were walking. I didn't say anything either. When we got to the bathroom, she fixed my makeup. She wouldn't look at me.

"Rachel, look at me tiny." She shook her head just as I had. It was amazing how much alike we were, but completely different.

I tilted her head back with my finger, she averted her eyes. I saw the slight smear of mascara where she shed a few tears "I guess we should fix you up too before Brittany realizes she was jipped on the new shit she bought huh? Rachel was slowly going back to normal, she giggled.

"Britt would totally flip wouldn't she? That would actually be kind of funny."

"Maybe any other day, but please don't do that to her on prom, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel smiled at me. That's one of the many things I love about her. She bounces back. Rachel and I have gotten into some pretty sticky arguments, but all I ever have to do is mention something funny and it's all over. "So, you still totally against pop? Or can we get a Coke?"

"I think I can handle a Coke." Rachel grabbed my hand grinning, and we left the bathroom, hand in hand looking for the drink.

**Okay, that's it for now, sorry it's short but I can't really think of any.**

**Enjoy, and sorry for the latest update! **

**And thank you for the reviews, yes I would fix the mistake later though 'cause there was some mistaken grammar, so sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Quinn Fabray isn't your average teenager. Yes, she falls in love, and yes she's just as angsty as anyone else, but she flies every night on paperlike wings, waiting for the day when her chosen one will come and sweep her away from reality. But when her chosen one does show, her reality is indeed turned topsy turby, but is it for the best?**_

Chapter 3: The Angels

After half an hour had passed, I started to get a headache telling me it was time to leave now. I went around telling my friends goodbye and after refusing Santana's offer to walk me to my car, I walked out the door in ahurry. I forgot my coat. When I got into my car, my head was burning, but I needed to get home in a hurry, so I ignored it.

When I went up to my room, I locked my door as usual, and doubled over with pain, my head hurt, but that was nothing compared to the pain in my shoulders. Small markings began to appear on my skin in the shape of wings on both shoulders. The markings slowly began to push themselves out of my shoulder. I screamed. The pain was terrible, but it was something I had gotten used to after my 13th birthday.

My hair began to grow longer, along with the wings protruding out of my shoulders. My hair changed color, soon of my hair and wings were the same length, which is to say... Super long. My wings must weigh a lot, but I didn't feel the weight difference. In fact, i felt like I could float. Which wasn't too far off. My hair became as white as the snow, my wings were the same. Unlike stories about angels having feathered wings, it wasn't all true. Not all of us have feathers, I know I don't. My mother says that those who are ancestors were cast from the Clouds or our feathers were taken away. Our wings turned to simple white wing skeleton thingies. After our ancestors were cast to Earth the made a pact with bats.

The bats would give us their wings, if the bats got the first borns for the next two years. We were angels, so obviously, we obliged. We were given wings back. Angels wings, when the angels has feathers, are black. Not many know this. Those who believe they are white believe that the color is pure because it is lacking in color. Or, lacking in sin. Well... Our wings are kinda like Yin and Yang, good is black, white is eveil. No, that doesn't mean that I'm uber evil or anything. It just means that whatever is out there decided our ancestors were a threat to the peace in the Clouds and threw them out.

As soon as an angel leaves the Clouds as a castaway. Our feathers are taken from us as I said, and they turn white. It's just the way things are. Why our wings come out of our shoulderS? It's just me. I have never met another angel beside my mother and maybe a few of her friends before, but Mama says that I was specal because I was bound to a feathered black wing. Only those who are bound to an original angel that was not cast away have wings coming from their shoulders. Ihave yet to me this mystery back winged angel, but whatever right?

I stepped in front of my life size mirror hanging on my door. I had shed my prom dress while my wings were still only forming. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to get it off and I was so not wearing a prom dress that people would recognize while I went flying. And I was going to fly. I was hoping that I'd actually make Russia this time. No I'm not gonna fly naked. Although...NO! Not flying naked. Maybe tonight I'll meet this mystery black wing. What I saw in the mirror wasn't the me anyone was used to. I had black eyes, no not as in a bruise, as in the blue was now black. My eyelashe and brows were white, my skin was like an albino's skin, like most angels. My hair went down to my anles, and my wings were tucked behind my back. I did not have enough room in my bedroom to spread my wings, but Mama and Daddy had a balcony built, like what a princess has attached to her room only on my room. My wings were almost paper thin, but they were strong. I could see the skeletal structure of my wings, but that was a price we had to pay for sharing wings after the two years of newborsn. After those two painful years of every mother giving her firstborn child to a bat, the bats told my ancestors that we no longer needed to hand over our infants. But, our wings would be thin and strong and partially see through. Most of us were women at the time so you could imagine the happiness of being able to keep our infants.

My mother is a descendant of one of the infants that were given to the bats. I was told that in her prime, before meeting my dad, her wings were magnificent. Not only were they longer than mne, but they weren't thin like mine are. She had designs on her wings symbolizing herself as a granddaughter of angels taken generations ago. None of us know when exactly our kind were cast away from the Clouds, neither do we have any written record, though run in with us were written about in ancient pictures and hieroglyphics from centuries ago in many different countries. My mother was born and raised in Russia, I'm sure you can see why I wanna go there tonight? Probably not...

Well...Enough with the history lesson. I want to fly.

I stepped over my closet to look for my strapless shirt, or well...yes, I admit it... it's a dress. But a short one. It's a strapless that I can slip on over my hips. There's a belt just under my breast that keeps it from falling off when I fly. I thought about slipping on my converse, but I don't plan doing much walking. I stepped out onto the deck and spread my wings. You would think that it would be difficult to fly with my wings coming out of my arms. I did at first until my mom sat me down. When I first got my wings, I was physically unable to fly. I didn't have my Mercy Wings. Mercy Wings are just smaller wings that sprout from my shoulder blades when I call them. It doesn't hurt for them to grow or anything. It's more a warm pleasurable sensation. It's kinda seductive. If I were allow someone to touch my mercy wings, I would be bound to that person for life.

But since I am already bound to a black wing, there is something that would block anyone from touching the wings. If someone were to touch the Mercy Wings of one who is already bound, the angel that carry the winfs would feel a shooting pain that is painful than anything anyone has ever felt. On top of that, the person that angel is bound to...Would die. It's a harsh truth. That's why those like me have something covering our Mercy Wings so that no other than me can touch them. No one wants a black wing to die right? It would totallu mess with the balalnce. One more thing about Mercy Wings, the pleasure that we feel from calling them is considered a sin. If we were to brush against someone accidentally it would be as if we were all screwing random people that we don't know. We are not evil, but we are sinners. We were made that way when we were cast down from the Clouds.

Well, when I call my Mercy Wings, rather than my main wings ripping my arms off while I fly, the Mercy Wings balance out all that weight, actually they take a good portion of it.

"Wind in the sky, fire in my blood, water through this world. And earth beneath my feet. I ask you that I may fly this night to the boundaries of the earth. I pray the elements have mercy on me and grant me my wings!" I prayed to the night sky. My back began to warm as I cried out the night sky. My wings shuddered as my Mercy Wings took form. Unlike the wings cming out of my shoulders, my Mercy Wings were not transparent. The shape and color were unique. My mother always admired them when I was finally anle to call them. I did not receive my Mercy Wings until I turned 16. Fire warms my body as my wings take form, earth gives me the pleasure to spread my wings, air lifts me into the night sky with these wings, and water makes up the shape and color.

I stepped onto the railing of the balcony as the wings spread out as far as they could, and my main wings spread out farther. I sucked in a deep breath before stepping off of the railing. I felt the exhilaration as I speed down to the ground, but after a small movement, I made a sharp lift into the air, just barely missing the ground below.

"Try to be back on time tonight before you get stranded. I don't want to have you calling me from another state again!" My mom called out to me.

I did a twirl in the air and laughed. The air felt wonderfully cool tonight. I found it weird that tonight felt more enjoyable than most nights. Even though all nights feel the same. They all feel incredible, but tonight, even in the chill, I felt warmer. I felt better. I had never noticed how incomplete I felt until tonight where I felt more complete than I ever had in my life. I soared above the hotel that our prom was being held. I caught a glimpse of Rachel dancing with Melissa, Brittany was with Sam, and of course Sam was leading. Ryder and Kitty were dancing together too. I couldn't find Santana anywhere.

"Come back to join the part?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around, behind me was a young woman of about 19 with white hair, white wings, and black eyes. Her wings sprouted from her back. She wasn't like me. But her face did look familiar.

"SAN!" I gasped when I realized who was gawking at. I never realized that my best friend's brother was an angel like I was. "Jessh! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know? I don't exactly see your back all that often. Although, I guess I should have paid more attention to your shoulders." She smiled at me, and then she noticed my Mercy Wings. "Your Mercy Wings are incredible. I still don't know what mine look."

"Do not tell Rachel what I am, please?" I practically begged.

"Rachel doesn't even know that I'm an angel. Why would I tell her you are?" Santana chuckled.

"Why doesn't she know? She's your sister! Like you could keep something this huge a secret from her."

"Ah, but remember, Bounded One, I don't live with her. I haven't since before I turned 13. My parents never bound themselves together. My dad's like you. He didn't want to kill the black wing he was bound too. My step mother, of course knows. That's why her and Dad don't live together. She doesn't want Rachel hearing about any of it.

"Seems kinda harsh to me." I watche as Rachel twirled away with Melissa. "Rachel wants Melissa. I guess I should have noticed before."

"She does."

I turned around to face Santana. "Then why did you say that she was after me?"

"To give you some hope that someday you'd get together. There is a small love for you in her heart. Sometimes she talks about you and Melissa as if she values you two the same. Melissa isn't interested. Melissa likes boys, so Rachel has someone that she can want, but she also has someone that she can have. She may love you, but she will always want Melissa." Santana looked at me for a while. "I told her it was cruel of her to even think about loving you but wanting another. That's why she has never tried to tell you how shee feels. I guess I know the reason you didn't better than I did before."

I sighed and turned away from the merry making beneath me. "Race to Russia?" I spread my wings as far as they would go again and zoomed past my house towards the North.

"You wanna visit Eastern or Western?" Santana called out to me, keeping my speed perfectly, though she was still behind me.

"Eastern is closer. I need to get back tonight so I don't end up having to spend the day at some other angels houses." I called back.

"Fair enough." San sped past me. I would never get used to seeing her with white hair. i never realized how beautiful she was. She looked a lot like her sister. Same color hair, although, her eyes were black dark.

We soared through the air, going as fast as our large wings would take us. She yelled at me for cheating. Although, we both know that when I am flying with my Mercy Wings, my real wings barely do anything. My main wings were merely something to keep me afloat per se. Santana knew that but she was in denial that I was just faster than her.

Once we crossed the border of Russia, I felt a small tingling in my Mercy Wings. Something brushed against me and my breath came out sharp. I nearly fell to the ground that instant.

Santana ran over to me. "What happened? You almost fell!" she tucked her wings behind her. She walked me over to the side walk. We both sat down before she squizzed me again. "Quinn? What's up? What happened?"

"I guess it was a good thing we made it to Russia before I stumbled. I would have fallen into the ocean otherwise. But I don't think I'm gonna get back before tomorrow night. We're gonna have to find somewher to stay." I tried to avoid the mention of something brushing my Mercy Wings. The black wing is here. That's the only thing that could explain it.

"I asked what was wrong. Not if we were gonna get home. Q, spill."

"Okay, okay. Something brushed against my Mercy Wings."

"That could be bad, did it hurt? Wait, if it hurt you would have screamed bloody murder."

"It didn't hurt, your right about that. But it was startling." I shivered in remembrance. My wings gave me away. "I thank the elements for my moment of freedom, I thank the elements for these wings and their mercy. Now I bid thee farewell until I am in need again." I shuddered my wings slowly faded into nothingness. What remained of my wings were the tattoos on each shoulder blade, and a pleasing sensation. "It was stronger than when I summon my Mercy Wings."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, when I summom my Mercy Wings it is very pleasurable. It's the most intimate moment of the night, or rather...mornig. Well, this feeling was very different. It was shocking. And very mch more pleasurable than me just summoning them. The black wing is here. They just have to be.

"What if they aren't"

I looked at her with a sad smile. "Then the protection on my wings were never there and the pain most would feel not too pertain to me."

"That seems highly unlikely." Santana scratched her chin in though. A habit both she and Rachel shared. "I guess the balack wing is here then aren't they?"

"I just wonder why they didn't stick around. I wonder how they would have known who I was to them." I thought about the mystery person, and I tried connecting the theory of my wings to the black wings. "What if the elements used to enhance my Mercy Wings were to somehow tell this person of Who I am? I mean, it kinda makes sense seeing as this person would have waited and wanted me for years not knowing that I actually exist. They sent me the elements to give me Mercy Wings that are stronger and more precious than normal Mercy Wings.

"Our Mercy Wings aren't actually Mercy Wings. That's just you and others who are bound to a black wing." Santana stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it and stood up too. "Our wings don't have a name. They are only summoned during sex, marriage, and the birth of the first child. They are more ceremonial than anything else. Yours are used for those kind of things, but your wing are more complex. They are stronger, larger, and more beautiful because, like you sayd, yours are enhanced for you by the elements because of the black wing that loves you and wants you. Even though, they do not know about you." Santana finished.

"Oh...My mom never explained things fully." I blushed at my ignorance and San smilled.

"Your fine. Come on, we need to find a white wing, or an angel in general before the sun comes up."

We got up and started to fly passed many white winged angels. She and I asked every angel if they would help us. None of them would. It was an hour before we lost our wings before we came across a young woman.

"Please, we only have an hour before we lose our wings. Will you help us?" Santana asked the woman. She glanced at my direction. Her eyes darted between the two of us, she nodded.

"Follow me, I'll get you near a phone so you can explain your absence. I can tell you aren't from here." She said in her rough Russian accent. Santana took my arm to steady me as we walked the stairs that led to her flat. She switched on the lights.

"We are so very sorry to intrude I thought we might have time to get here and back to Ohio before the sun came up." I tried to apologize. She raised her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"You worry too much. I can tell that even before I know your name." She said as she walked out of the room and came back with a codless phone. She tossed the phone to me. "You first. Call your family, whoever you need to call and let them know where you are. Tell them I will fly back with you tomorrow night if necessary." I thanked her and stepped off to the side and dialed my mother's number.

"Mom? I'm in Russia, I won't be able to get back. There's a black wing who has offered me a place to stay for the day and has offered to fly with me back to Lima...I'm really sorry. I'll try not to do this again. But wait till I tell you what happened! I'll explain when I get there, you won't believe it. It's kinda the reason I won't be getting back tonight." I paused. "Okay, I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it to Santana, who caught it gracefully. I mentally cursed her. I would have dropped it. She did the same as I did, but the black wing led me into another room.


End file.
